tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Cobra Overlord
This page is for the Cobra COIL COMMANDER. For the Overlord Vector, see Six. Overlord is a former Crimson Guardsman looking for an opportunity to usurp the Cobra hierarchy. Charismatic and powerful, he draws many followers to his side using the platform of a return to traditional Cobra values - gradual but steady world conquest and acquisition of personal wealth - rather than hopelessly following the far-fetched schemes of old leadership. While he has attempted various allegiances over the years with others, he now has foresworn any further alliances and has devoted himself to raising his own secret army, the COIL. While his plans have taken years to grow to fruition, he continues to slowly writhe his way into the inner circle of Cobra, and vows to someday wrest control of the serpent bedecked throne from Cobra Commander once and for all. Description Overlord is a commanding, powerful presence. His dark gaze is piercing and sharp, his dead right eye slightly enlarged by a high-tech fitted monocle. His lower face is hidden beneath a golden mask, but the voice emanating from it is both firm and regal. The rest of Overlord’s head is protected by an elaborate golden helmet. Overlord’s muscular torso is protected by a crimson armored chest plate, which itself is framed by rising golden shoulder pads. Overlord’s muscular arms are bare, showing off his obvious strength, and end in elbow-length black gloves armed with three-tined razor-sharp claws. A Cobra-embossed red leather belt holds up black and gold pants tucked into steel-toed combat boots. Overlord is dashing with a flair for style, and possibly more-than-slightly insane. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Mikhail Derenko is a former Spetsnaz commander, Crimson Guardsman, and Special Ops Hammer Team member. Mikhail spent years gathering former Cobra agents under the alias "Nowhere Man" on behalf of Serpentor's legacy. Feeling Cobra has moved too far from its original "core values", Overlord was a general of The Coil and had he acted sooner, it's likely he would have succeeded Serpentor as leader. Lieutenant Mikhail Derenko was a former Russian Spetznaz commando who joined Cobra in 1990 and soon became a trusted Crimson Guard. While undercover, Derenko joined the Hammer Team, a U.S. covert ops unit. The team's five-member roster included Sean Collins, the son of former Crimson Guardsman Wade Collins. Derenko was recruited by the CIA, who promised to take care of his elderly mother. The Hammer Team's first mission took them to Afghanistan to weed out a rogue Cobra cell that had continued operating years after Cobra was believed disbanded in 1995. U.S. intelligence later learned that Derenko actually helped a number of Cobra agents escape during that mission. The team's second mission was led by the former G.I. Joe sergeant Duke -- who had been working for a secret government organization since the break up of the Joe team -- and undercover operative Chuckles. The goal of the mission was to take down the mercenary Firefly after an elaborate trap was set. Unfortunately, the mission was a disastrous failure. Firefly set off a series of explosions that apparently killed all of the Hammer Team except for Sean Collins. In reality, Derenko survived and continued working as a mercenary. Working with the former Cobras he freed in Afghanistan, Derenko apparently began to work recruiting soldiers, mercenaries and more former Cobra operatives to organize the Coil, an army loyal to the memory of Serpentor. Eventually, under the name "Nowhere Man", Derenko met with Firefly in Tokyo, where he was to try and recruit Storm Shadow. The meeting was disrupted when Snake-Eyes, Sean Collins (now ninja apprentice Kamakura), Jinx and Budo arrived, hoping to stop Firefly. After a fight with the Joes, Derenko's men helped Firefly escape, and the ninjas learned that Storm Shadow was working for Duke and Chuckles to expose the Nowhere Man. At a nightclub in Japan, the mercenaries and the former Joes fought again as Derenko and his men attempted to access an old Cobra weapon locked in a vault that could only be opened by Cobra's high command or members of the Crimson Guard. Sean Collins was shocked to discover that Derenko's latest recruit was his own father. Wade explained that he only joined with Derenko to bring down his organization from the inside to atone for his past and to make his son proud. As Sean lunged at his former teammate, Derenko redirected his attack, causing Sean's sword to fatally wound his father. Derenko made his escape, but not before Sean attacked him with throwing stars and blinded him in one eye. The Joes never realized that he had been working independently of Cobra. MUX History: Overlord has risen to control the Cobra Ground Forces, thinking no one in High Command suspects he is a Member of the Coil and plans to overthrow the Commander. Overlord began training in secret his own hand-selected Coil Troopers in 2006. In 2013 he was put in charge of Cobra's Western Asian ground forces, under Major Bludd. When Major Bludd was in Syria, Overlord was based out of Trucial Abysmia. Overlord is currently back in Cobra Unity, attempting to put down local insurgent rebellions. OOC Notes Overlord is Cobra's Ground Forces commander. Hannibal is his executive officer. On the MUX, Overlord was born in Primorsky Krai, USSR. Logs Players Overlord is available for application. Gallery Overlord3.gif Overlord2.gif Preferred Vehicles * Dictator attack tank/hovercraft (1990) References * Overlord @ YoJoe.com * Overlord V2 @ YoJoe.com Shattered Glass Overlord is a moral crusader, trying to bring the world back from the brink of self-destruction. Category:available Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Command Category:Cobra Ground Forces Category:Coil Category:Crimson Guard Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:SG-Cobra Category:SG-Cobra Command Category:SG-Cobra Ground Forces